creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Necrosanity
Now Playing: Final Fantasy VIII OST - Lunatic Pandora Next: Final Fantasy VIII OST - Liberi Fatali ~ Opening Theme ( ._.) Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Unsane page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cheese Lord (Talk) 14:12, July 18, 2012 categories You cannot create new categories to pages or write on those categories. Only Cleric can make categories. For this you have been blocked for 1 day. Do not do this again. I'm not "punching" you, Gaddafi, I'm having a "limited humanitarian intervention" WITH YOUR FACE!! 16:11, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Erm, you're trying to talk some sense into a troll. POST YOUR CREEPYPASTAS HERE OR A DEAD GUYS SKELETON WILL BITE YOU 01:38, July 26, 2012 (UTC) re: Jus†ice I haven't listened to them in a while, but for now I'd say Planisphere. POST YOUR CREEPYPASTAS HERE OR A DEAD GUYS SKELETON WILL BITE YOU 02:03, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Very nice. Sorry for the late reply. POST YOUR CREEPYPASTAS HERE OR A DEAD GUYS SKELETON WILL BITE YOU 03:35, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey Unsane, I wanted to say thank you, for editing my story "Eyeless Jack Experience". The story itself was rather rushed, I should have taken more time to effectively proof read and finalize it. Once again, Thanks a bunch! =D (P.s. I am being sincere, not trolling you.) CreepyPastaJr (talk) 02:11, August 3, 2012 (UTC)CreepyPastaJr. Told You :P Ya man, I knew would like it since that is what I do. I think the best memory is reading "The Rake" at 2 in the morning with no lights or noise at all. That was some messed up shiky lol The more you care for something is in direct relevance for how much they can hurt you. - LaT (talk) 20:08, August 7, 2012 (UTC) True, but after months of reading all these stories, they don't affect me as much as they once did. Btw, come into chat sometime. Its a great community. The more you care for something is in direct relevance for how much they can hurt you. - LaT (talk) 20:27, August 7, 2012 (UTC) FUUUUUUU!!!!- jk. Anyway, peace. It would be great to see you in there one day :) The more you care for something is in direct relevance for how much they can hurt you. - LaT (talk) 20:56, August 7, 2012 (UTC) NY You live in New York? So do I :D Cheese Lord (talk) 20:36, August 7, 2012 (UTC) -.- Get you butt in the chat. I'm in there as well as alot of great people The more you care for something is in direct relevance for how much they can hurt you. - LaT (talk) 20:39, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I just published Saviour, it's my first Creepy, and I just took a lot of inspiration from a lot of the creepypasta's I've listened to over the last few days. You said You don't know what it is? Could you maybe explain? @Cheese Boo! Geroff the stage! New York SUX! -- Evra the Kid (talk) 16:02, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I've been through Saviour and made edits, thanks for the feedback :) Sorry it was a bit of a mess, or still is, my Word is refusing to work so I'm forced to use Notepad until I find a way round. Thanks PoketrainerLink (talk) 13:32, August 14, 2012 (UTC)PoketrainerLink Thanks for all the help :) I wouldn't of had a clue otherwise :P PoketrainerLink (talk) 15:25, August 14, 2012 (UTC)PoketrainerLink Hi Shmello. (And he/she forgot to leave his/her signature. Damn newbies... >.>) Unsane (talk) 15:04, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Adding US US is a category that can only be added by admins. Next time you add this category you stand a good chance of being permabanned. POST YOUR CREEPYPASTAS HERE OR A DEAD GUYS SKELETON WILL BITE YOU 01:57, August 24, 2012 (UTC) please dont jump King Krule (talk) 18:53, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Damm you got me good lol Hi. I noticed you edited my article (Ghost Light Road), I was just wondering if I did something wrong in posting it? It's my first time using a Wiki so if there's anything I did wrong, please let me know. Hoffman1030 (talk) 17:59, September 4, 2012 (UTC) hi... Shmello. Unsane (talk) 16:38, September 16, 2012 (UTC) What is this "Are you fucking kidding me" nonsense on my post? --- Aaron Pachuco Designs (talk) 15:33, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Recent Block Since I was given no chance to defend myself before the block yesterday, allow me to do so now. I am a new user here, and this is the first wiki of which I have ever been a member. I apologize if there was any confusion, but I was not trying to create new categories here. When I went to add categories, I just tried typing in words to see if auto-complete would fill in any suggested topics. When I typed in "C," "CREEPY PASTA" and "Creepypasta Discussion" were the two results I found. So, until I could think of a better way to classify them, I went with those assuming that they were categories that already existed. I can't imagine why they weren't if the autocomplete was showing them to me. Now I know better, so that won't be done again. Nevertheless, given the fact that I was never given a chance to reply before I was blocked, I do not appreciate the hostility toward me, nor the presumptuousness. I don't know if such a section exists, but if admins here are going to block before they allow a person to reply (especially when they are not yet used to navigating the site), then they should list their emails somewhere here for correspondence so that person can at least explain himself. Thank you for your understanding. Pachuco Designs (talk) 10:37, September 30, 2012 (UTC) UNNY! I miss you :< <3 Here is a picture of mommy to ease the pain.. TT.TT ((And I forget to sign. DERP.)) Lovethedesu (talk) 22:42, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Hi. Just wanted to say I missed you. But, can't say I didn't warn you. Ta-ta. I'll be the toast of the town, the girl on the go: I'm the type of pony everypony, everypony should know. (talk) 02:59, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Insipidly late reply I forgot what exactly was said, but you were banned because of your continuous dot spam. A user sent me screencaps. I am the future of this city! I am the king! (talk) 21:00, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Sup Dawg Hey man, how you been? You still alive? Creepydude42 (talk) 21:03, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Good! That made me laugh XD. And I've been fine, thanks for asking. Do you have an AIM or something of that nature? I miss our extremely absurd conversations about ass milk ;-; Talk to me on AIM. Hiddenlunarspirit is my name. It's all pointless... (talk) 16:54, October 6, 2012 (UTC) It's better than this chat. It's all pointless... (talk) 03:08, October 7, 2012 (UTC) That only makes me feel as though I'm inadequate. ( ._.) That's okay, you can do whatever you like. It's all pointless... (talk) 03:30, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Lol. I'm sorry. Well, you can group chat with other users on AIM. But, whenever you have the time, I'd love to speak to you. It's all pointless... (talk) 14:54, October 7, 2012 (UTC) If you get an AIM you're talking to me too, boi Creepydude42 (talk) 15:25, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey. Hey Unsane...it's me, Hoodie. If you want to stay in contact, my AIM is "HoodieInTheDark". Message me anytime. Hello. .3. How are you? LiesTellTruth (talk) 18:08, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Iwill still give you back rubs if you want King Krule (talk) 05:36, October 20, 2012 (UTC)XOXO Fucking off is what i do best! Because Duck intestines in a fuckbucket. Grammatik (talk) 18:39, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Exactly But damn those semen lattes were good ;D ._. Grammatik (talk) 19:34, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Semen lattes?! Where did this take place and why was I not a part of it. Oh the (Habitat for) Humanity! 19:42, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Unbanned from Chat It's been a few months. I think you've done your time. Be on good behaviour though -- Evra the Kid (talk) 05:41, November 18, 2012 (UTC)